Slaying Love
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: ANGST! Halloween is here and it seems everyone is acting different. Especially Heero and Duo.


Slaying Love

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

Genre: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Warnings: ANGST! Death! Shonen-ai!

~*~*~*~*~

            It was that time of year again. Duo cursed running his tongue along his teeth. He frowned at the bittersweet taste of blood. His senses whirled screaming at him. Closing his eyes he shook off the feeling. He was able to control the urge for now, but not for long. As the thirty-first quickly approached, he knew he would not be able to resist.

            "Damn. All Hallows Eve is already here." Duo whispered. He glanced nervously as the doors that lead to the room he shared. He looked at the mirror thinking. He nodded walking out of the bathroom.

            "Heero I'm going out for a while. I have some stuff I need to do… I'm going to be gone for about a week." Duo said grabbing his duffle bag. The Japanese boy looked up from his laptop an eyebrow raised.

            "How come you never mentioned this before, koi?" Heero asked. 

            "I didn't? I thought I did…" Duo murmured. He stuffed cloths into his duffle bag. 

            "All right, I guess. I have some things to do this week also."   Heero stood walking over to Duo. He kissed him softly. "Love you… See you soon, koi." Heero whispered as he fallowed Duo to the garage. Duo threw the duffle bag in his black corvette. Duo kissed him once more before pulling out of the garage. Heero watched him drive off. He nodded pulling out a section of the wall. Pulling out a silver dagger Heero smirked.

            "Convenient… Duo won't have to know…" Heero grabbed a couple items from the hallow section them replaced the section of wall. He returned to his laptop reading over the mission report.

To: Soldier01

From: DarknessSlayers

     01 you've been sent the files on your next target. He comes out once a year around All Hallows Eve to feed. We're working on finding a possible location of where he is or where he will strike. 

     You objective: Slay the HalloweenStriker. 

     We'll get back to you with any necessary information.

-End of Transcript-

            He read over the files, there was something familiar about where the target attacked. He nodded; he would need a couple more things.

            The next night Heero checked his e-mail again. He's eyes grew wide. There was already a victim. He stood pulling on a black hooded cloak he stepped out of the house. He wore black pants and a loose black top. He ran through the night his feet splashing in the puddles from the rains earlier that day. The victim had been nearby. He ran into the alley and looked at the body of the young girl. It was fresh, the blood just beginning to dry. He looked around. A trash can fell over as form took off running. Heero glared starting the chase.  The figure was also wearing all black. The figure had a long black high collared trench coat and a black cap.  The chase continued reaching the large several acre park. The figure stopped turned and spoke.

            "Heh, So a slayer manages to keep up. So what are ya gonna do to me now, eh? Ya haven' caught me… an' ya won't." The figures voice was eerily familiar. The street accent and slang… Heero shoved the though away.

            "How much do ya know 'bout me, Slayer? That I strike once a year? Ya eva wonder why?  Huh? No, course ya don't. Ya don't care 'bout nuttin 'cept seein' my body lyin' on the ground dead." The figure leaned against a tree, arms crossed as he spoke again. "I didn't want to kill 'er. I dun wanna kill anybody. I can't help it. It's a damn curse I tell ya! I neva WANTED to be a vampire… I neva even believed in this kinda stuff till …. Hmmm… It's been about 3 years now. Yep, 3 years. Freaky ass guy came afta me….   The bastard bit me… Somehow I managed ta kill 'im. But… befor 'e died he put a damn curse on me; making me turn into a vampire during the week of All Hallows Eve. But well not that I told ya.. I'll have ta kill ya!" The vampire stood.

            Heero frowned holding a silver dagger. There was something nagging at him telling him not to do this. He ignored it and readied himself. The vampire leapt forward, Heero stepped to the side. Heero turned slashing at the vampire but only managed to rip the back of his trench coat.  The vampire jumped him sending Heero to the ground. Heero gritted his teeth as the vampire leaned down; Heero noticed a long braid fall from underneath the coat. Heero's eyes grew wide he kicked the vampire off and flipped them over pinning them to the ground.

            "Duo!?" Heero exclaimed pulling off the boys cap, staring into the red glowing eyes.

            "What the… Who the hell are you?? How the fuck do you know who I am!?!" Duo gasped. Heero ripped the hood of his cloak off. "Heero?! You're a… slayer?" Duo said brokenly. The red glow in his eyes seemed to dull temporarily.  "What the fuck is going on?" Duo muttered.

            "Duo… koi… Why didn't you tell me this before?" 

            "Why didn't YOU tell me!?"

            "This makes things… odd…" Heero whispered. Duo stared up at the moon. Suddenly his eyes began growing a bright red. A burst of energy threw Heero off him and against a tree. He walked over grabbing Heero by the throat pinning him there.

            "Stupid… mortal slayer… I'll kill you!" Duo growled his voice sounding different… almost demonic. "AH! NO!" Duo ripped his hand away clutching his head. "Hee-ro… Something… isn't right." Duo gasped.

            "Duo! Duo what's wrong?" Heero rushed to his side holding him close.

            "Hee… ro. GO! NOOW! Agh!" Duo's eyes flared a bright red as he threw Heero off him and he skidded along the ground hitting another tree. Duo charged at him. Heero's eyes lit up, his hand moved before he could think about what he was doing. He acted on instinct.

….

…….

…..

            Heero eyes grew wide as he stared in disbelief. Time seemed to slow down. Heero held the end of a wooden stake, blood was flowing everywhere. The sharp point of the stake could be seen poking out of Duo's back.  A black shadow like being flew from Duo's mouth speeding off into the night. The spirit of a vampire, it had possessed Duo making it seem like a curse.  Now it was gone, it's host was dead what was the point of staying?

            "DUO! My god.. Duo say something please. SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Heero shouted. Duo looked up and smiled weakly.

            "Hee-Chan… I.. I'm sor… ry. Didn't mean… to.. hurt.. you!" Duo barely whispered. His face looked pained.

            "Duo! Shut the hell you baka! Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong! This is all my fault! Dear God, Duo I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose! You know I wouldn't! I just.. I didn't have time to think I just reacted… Duo…" Heero choked out.  Duo forced on a smile.

            "Heero… I c..can't die! I'm… invin..cible… I'm shin… igami.. member?" Duo turned his head coughing up blood.

            "Don't lie to me. We both now no one could survive this. I'm so sorry Duo… so sorry." Heero whispered tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

            "D.. don't cry Heero.. I f..forgive you… Heero.. I.. love you… I always will… remember that… Hee-Chan.. I love you…" Duo whispered.

            "I love you too Duo… I love you too." Heero whispered kissing Duo. He pulled away feeling his form go limp. "Duo? Duo!? DUO!!" Heero cried out holding the boys form close. 

"I love you Duo Maxwell… I will love you until the day I die… Goodbye my love."

~*~AUTHORS~*~NOTES~*~

*cries* I killed Duo-Chan!!! *runs to angst corner sobbing* I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! That's just how it turned out!

God this sucks… It was rushed… Maybe I'll go through and rewrite it…. Maybe not.. oh well.. what do you think??? Please review!

~Kate~


End file.
